Dine Out
by daffodeela
Summary: Sakura menyapu pandangan pada seluruh sudut ruangan. Masih ada beberapa tempat yang kosong. Kernyitan alis terbentuk begitu saja. Mengingat salah satu sikap lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya adalah penyendiri, dia merasa Sasuke memilih makan di meja yang sama dengan dirinya merupakan satu hal yang sedikit janggal. Canon, Post War.


Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi kishimoto.

Canon—post war.

.

Sakura meninjau setiap sudut ruangan. Dicarinya tempat kosong sembari memilih lahan paling nyaman. Sebuah meja di sudut ruangan—yang menempel dengan jendela besar—adalah lokasi yang paling menarik di matanya. Langkah kakinya diperlebar, takut-takut ada orang lain yang mengisi tempat kosong tersebut sebelum dia mendudukkan diri. Keberuntungan sedang memihak dirinya, karena dia berhasil sampai sebelum orang lain yang berniat sama (mengingat restoran keluarga ini selalu penuh di jam makan malam).

Dia mengetukkan ujung kuku pada permukaan meja hingga bersuara. Tangan yang bebas meraih daftar menu yang memang sudah disediakan di setiap meja. Cukup lama dia memilih, sampai-sampai sebelah tangannya beralih fungsi menjadi penopang dagu. Konsentrasinya terpusat pada pilihan makanan dan minuman yang tertulis di atas kertas hingga dia tidak menyadari ada suara kursi yang digeser.

"Sakura." Panggilan tersebut membuyarkan konsentrasi dan membuat Sakura mengangkat pandangan dari daftar menu. "Apa tempat ini kosong?"

Mata Sakura melebar melihat sosok yang nyaris duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan dirinya. Napasnya tertahan begitu saja. Terjadi jeda yang cukup lama hingga dia menerima sebuah tarikan alis sebagai ekspresi tanggapan. Cepat-cepat dia mencubit diri dan menetralisir debaran di jantungnya. Diulasnya sebuah senyum gugup.

"Ya. Duduk saja, Sasuke-kun," jawabnya setelah menggigit lidah untuk menghilangkan kaku.

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian segera duduk. Tak ada suara di antara mereka. Keheningan yang ada bahkan terasa menyerap kegaduhan yang berbaur di udara dalam restoran. Sakura yang tidak nyaman dengan suasana canggung pun secepat mungkin memilih makanan dan minuman. Apa saja, yang penting cepat. Sikap pemilihnya dia kesampingkan dulu untuk saat ini.

Sakura berdeham ketika menatap wajah Sasuke. "Kau mau pesan makanan juga?" Satu detik setelahnya, dia mengutuk diri karena pertanyaan yang tergelincir dari lidahnya merupakan pertanyaan bodoh. _Memangnya apa lagi yang mau Sasuke lakukan di sini?_

Sasuke menanggapi dengan gumaman monosilabel. Dia menerima uluran daftar menu dari tangan Sakura. Selagi Sasuke memilih apa yang mau dipesan, Sakura menyapu pandangan pada seluruh sudut ruangan. Masih ada beberapa tempat yang kosong. Kernyitan alis terbentuk begitu saja. Mengingat salah satu sikap lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya adalah penyendiri, dia merasa Sasuke memilih makan di meja yang sama dengan dirinya merupakan satu hal yang sedikit janggal. Lamunan Sakura terpotong oleh panggilan serta pernyataan dari Sasuke bahwa dia sudah selesai memilih.

Sakura mengangguk dan segera memanggil pelayan. Dia menyampaikan apa pesanannya dan mengulangi pesanan Sasuke. Setelah pelayan pergi, Sakura menganyam tangan di bawah meja. Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa sekarang, sementara Sasuke pun kelihatannya memang enggan bicara lebih dulu. Tiba-tiba sesuatu di dalam dadanya meletup ketika menyadari bahwa ujung lututnya dan ujung lutut Sasuke saling bersinggungan.

"Hmm," gumam Sakura, seolah hendak memulai sebuah pembicaraan. Hal tersebut membuat Sasuke mengangkat dagu dan menatap wajah Sakura lurus-lurus. Mendapati Sasuke yang sudah menunggu kata-katanya, Sakura segera memutar otak untuk menyusun kalimat.

"Bukankah kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin?" tanya Sakura. Terdengar seperti basa-basi memang. "Sebaiknya kau masih istirahat di rumah, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Istirahat di rumah sakit selama berminggu-minggu sudah lebih dari cukup," dengus Sasuke. Pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Naruto di lembah akhir memang menimbulkan banyak sekali kerusakan di tubuhnya. Penyembuhan dan perawatan yang harus dilaluinya mengambil waktu yang cukup banyak. Apalagi, perawatan yang harus dilaluinya memiliki selisih satu minggu lebih lama dibanding Naruto yang memang tak pernah membutuhkan waktu panjang untuk sembuh, karena adanya Kurama. Terang saja jika dia sedikit jengkel jika diminta untuk istirahat, _lagi._

Sakura terkikik geli. Sasuke langsung memutar bola mata ketika sadar bahwa kata-kata Sakura tadi hanya memiliki maksud untuk menggodanya.

"Bagaimana tanganmu? Kau tidak lupa memakai salep, 'kan?" tanya Sakura. Dia menatap Sasuke yang mengenakan kaus berlengan panjang sehingga lengannya yang hancur sama sekali tidak kelihatan.

"Aku melakukan sesuai petunjukmu," jawab Sasuke. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura mengangguk puas.

Pelayan datang membawakan apa yang sudah mereka pesan. Dalam diam, keduanya memulai kegiatan makan malam. Tak ada satu orang pun yang berbicara. Sakura sebenarnya sering berbicara saat makan, namun mengingat teman makannya adalah Sasuke, dia menelan semua kata-katanya. Lelaki itu lebih suka tenang ketika makan. Mengagungkan etika, serta menghindari tersedak juga.

Keheningan membuat pikiran Sakura melayang ke mana-mana. Saat awal-awal dia merawat Sasuke, ada kalanya dia masih takut akan adanya luka baru yang tertoreh di hatinya. Luka-luka yang sudah ada—yang memiliki penyebab yang sama, yaitu Sasuke—sudah sangat banyak, hingga yang mengering pun terbuka lagi dan hal tersebut terjadi berulang kali. Dia beharap bahwa luka yang ada hanya akan mengering, dan tak akan pernah terbuka atau terbentuk yang baru lagi.

Namun, ketika mengingat Sasuke yang mengatakan kata maaf padanya berkali-kali, lama-kelamaan membuat hati Sakura luluh juga. Dia mulai menaruh kepercayaan pada Sasuke secara bertahap. Apalagi, lelaki itu bersikap semakin ramah, meski karakter dinginnya masih saja ada. Sakura sadar bahwa Sasuke memang sudah berubah, dan tak ada lagi yang perlu dia khawatirkan tentang lelaki itu selain mentalnya yang kadang digoyahkan oleh kenangan masa lalu atau kebenciannya pada Konoha yang begitu susah hilang.

Dua menit setelah makanan Sasuke habis, Sakura pun menyusul. Dia meraih gelas yang berisi air putih dan meneguk isinya sampai habis. Tangannya kembali menopang dagu, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada luar jendela. Sampai saat ini, Konoha belum bisa dikatakan berada di dalam kondisi baik. Beberapa bangunan masih berupa bentukan jurus _mokuton_ dari Yamato. Hal tersebut bisa dikatakan terjadi karena status kepemimpinan di Konoha sedang mengalami transisi. Namun, Sakura yakin, saat Kakashi sudah memegang jabatan _hokage_ sepenuhnya, Konoha akan menjadi desa yang jauh lebih baik daripada ini.

Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke yang ternyata sama-sama tengah menatap jendela. "Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggilnya pelan. "Apakah kau sudah mulai merasa baik-baik saja?" Dia teringat bahwa Sasuke sering bermimpi buruk selama di rumah sakit. Meski semakin dekat pada hari terakhir perawatannya, semakin intensitas datangnya mimpi tersebut pun berkurang.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Sakura tepat di mata. "Ya," jawabnya. "Hanya saja, kadang aku masih sulit percaya bahwa orang sepertiku layak menjalani hidup sedamai ini."

Sakura menggeleng. "Percayalah, kau layak hidup damai setelah hal yang sudah kau alami," katanya yakin. Dia sempat mengetahui cerita tentang klan Uchiha dari mulut Sasuke ketika dia merawatnya. Dia mengulas sebuah senyum penuh arti agar Sasuke semakin yakin.

Sasuke tak menanggapi. Dia hanya berkedip setelah mendengar penuturan dari Sakura. Meski gadis itu berkata bahwa dia layak, entah mengapa jauh di lubuk hatinya dia masih merasa semuanya tidak benar. Terlepas dari perawatannya di rumah sakit, mungkin akan lebih pantas jika dia mendekam di penjara. Atau mungkin diberi hukuman mati sekalian. Semuanya terasa terlalu baik, sampai kadang dia tidak percaya bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

Sakura mematahkan lehernya ke kanan untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal. Hari ini kegiatannya cukup padat memang. Itulah penyebab dia memutuskan untuk makan di luar, karena terlalu letih untuk memasak sendiri. Meski masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke, namun rasa lelahnya sama sekali tidak mau mengalah.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang, hari ini melelahkan sekali," kata Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Dia membiarkan Sakura memanggil pelayan untuk memberikan tagihan. Ketika tagihan sudah berada di atas meja, Sasuke segera meraih kertas tersebut ke arahnya. Sakura menaikkan alis tak mengerti, melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan secara tersirat. Bibir Sasuke tak lagi membentuk garis lurus.

"Biar aku yang bayar," katanya. Sasuke pun segera merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil lembaran uang. Dia mengabaikan Sakura yang masih menampilkan ekspresi terkejut.

Keputusan sepihak dari Sasuke tersebut membuat darahnya berlari ke pipinya dan membuat wajahnya berubah warna. Tak lupa debaran jantung yang begitu keras sampai dia khawatir suaranya beresonansi hingga ke telinga Sasuke. "Bu-bukankah jika Sasuke- _kun_ yang bayar ...," dia menggantungkan kata-katanya di udara. Kepalanya tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan kemerahan di pipinya, "berarti ini ke-kencan?" Suaranya semakin mengecil di pengujung kalimat.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar setelah uang sudah berpindah tangan. Dia menunggu sampai Sakura mau mengangkat dagunya lagi. Ketika suara dentuman sepatu pelayan semakin mengecil, barulah gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya ragu-ragu. Garis wajahnya kentara sekali menampilkan ekspresi malu. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab dengan kata. Dia menatap lurus tepat di mata hijau Sakura, kemudian menarik salah satu bibirnya. Membentuk seringai, dan mengangguk samar— _sangat_ samar.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun." Sakura semakin tersipu. Sesuatu dalam perutnya berputar-putar dan membentuk sensasi yang menyenangkan. Yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding karena euforia. Ragu-ragu dia menarik mundur kursinya dan beranjak. Sasuke mengikuti pergerakan Sakura sampai menuju jalan yang sama. Sakura bingung, bukankah seharusnya jalan pulang mereka berlawanan?

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Mengantarmu pulang."

"Eh?" Sakura terkesiap. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura."

Sakura kehabisan kata-kata untuk menanggapi. Untaian kejadian yang dia hadapi menimbulkan sentakan aneh di dadanya secara bertubi-tubi. Bagaimanapun perasaannya pada Sasuke belum berubah sama sekali. Maka, bukanlah hal yang janggal jika tubuhnya dikuasai perasaan senang tak terperi.

Dalam perjalanan ke apartemennya, keduanya melangkah dalam diam. Tak ada sepatah pembicaraan pun yang keluar. Sakura terlalu gugup dan malu untuk membuka pembicaraan seperti biasanya, sementara Sasuke memang orang yang irit bicara.

Ketika langkah kaki sudah berhenti di depan apartemen, Sakura memutar tubuhnya. Dia mengulas sebuah senyum kemudian berkata, "Terima kasih sudah mengantar, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tunggu," katanya. Perputaran tubuh Sakura tertahan kata-kata Sasuke. Kegugupan kembali menjalari sekujur tubuh Sakura.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura nyaris tak berkedip ketika mendapati wajah Sasuke semakin mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Refleks dia memejamkan matanya ketika wajah lelaki itu semakin dekat sampai satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah sepasang mata Sasuke. Deru napas keduanya saling bersahutan. Banyak orang bilang bahwa kencan pada umumnya akan diakhiri sebuah ciuman dari bibir ke bibir. Ingatan mengenai hal tersebut membuat darahnya berdesir karena pompaan jantung yang begitu cepat. Sekujur tubuhnya kaku sampai menimbulkan getaran. Jangan-jangan Sasuke akan ...

Usapan terasa di ubun-ubun Sakura. Dia berani membuka kedua mata ketika napas Sasuke tak lagi menerpa pipinya. Sasuke memamerkan sebuah daun kering di tangannya. Detak jantung Sakura mulai normal kembali dalam sekejap. Dia menyiratkan sebuah pertanyaan melalui tarikan alis atas daun berwarna kecoklatan tersebut.

"Tadi ini ada di rambutmu," kata Sasuke, seolah-olah memahami pertanyaan implisit Sakura.

 _Oh_. Ternyata kencan ini bukanlah kencan pada umumnya. Sakura mengutuk diri untuk yang kesekian kali atas kesalahpahamannya. Dia nyaris saja menertawakan diri sendiri atas rasa percaya diri bahwa Sasuke akan menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Kaku pada tubuhnya menghilang begitu saja.

"Aku harus pulang. _Oyasumi_ , Sakura," ujar Sasuke. Dia meremas daun kering kemudian ditaruh ke dalam saku untuk dibuang ketika menemukan tempat sampah nanti.

Sakura mengangguk. " _Oyasumi_ , Sasuke- _kun_ ," tanggapnya.

Dia memutar tubuh ketika Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Bukan masalah kencan ini bukanlah seperti kencan pada umumnya. Namun, karena yang melakukannya adalah Sasuke, semuanya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum sampai tertidur nanti. Juga tersenyum karena menahan tawa atas kekonyolan dirinya dalam memprediksi sebuah ciuman tadi.

.

A/n:

Pokoknya saya punya headcanon kalo sebelum Sasuke pergi di chapter 699 itu, Sasuke dan Sakura udah deket :P habisnya kan forehead poke itu precious gesture buat Sasuke. Rasanya kurang gitu kalo Sasuke langsung kasih forehead poke ketika relasi dia sama Sakura biasa aja. Ahahaha. Saya pernah bilang ini di a/n fic He Finally Knew juga :P

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Kalo ada kesalahan mohon bantu koreksi, ya! :)

daffodila


End file.
